I can't go home
by Cookiecoolcat
Summary: "It's easy to get into the army when your brother is a doctor." Two girls sneak into the army during World War Two. They join Captain Miller and his group to find Private Ryan. How will this change the story? More of a T/M rating
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Captain Miller, Sergeant Horvath, Reiben, Jackson, Mellish, Caparzo, Medic Wade, Corporal Upham, Ryan.**

**I only own My OC's**

**Sydney Cross**

Ray (Mikea) Crane

Sydney Cross

Female

Short dark brown hair, brown eyes, around 5'6, speaks some German and French. She loves books, cats, writing, and chocolate. Loving, caring, shy was not her idea to sneak into the army.

Family: ? you will have to read it to find out.

Sydney/ I don't know who to pare her with

**Ray (Mikea) Crane**

Female

Medium auburn hair, light brown eyes, around 5'5, speaks French fluently. Outgoing, smart, not shy, loves to read murder mystery books, it was her idea to sneak into the army.

Family: ? you will have to read the story to find out.

Ray/Caparzo maybe Reiben haven't decided yet.

**Note: Please comment on who you think I should pare who with who, and if you have any ideas please share them with me! Please be nice this is only my secant story.**


	2. Were Here!

**I don't own Captain Miller, Sergeant Horvath, Reiben, Jackson, Mellish, Caparzo, Medic Wade, Corporal Upham, Ryan.**

**I only own My OC's**

**Syd's Pov**

I was surrounded by bunch of men who all seemed to be throwing up. The man next to me doubled over and threw up. I took a small step back to give the man some room. I flinched as my back hit something, well actually someone. I slowly turned my head to look at the person I had bumped into. My eyes meet cold dark ones.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Shut up and face the front," he snapped angrily.

I turned back around silently cursing the man. When the boat hit land. The captain at the front of the boat announced that the door would be opening soon.

I tightened the grip on my gun when the captain yelled, "Open!"

The moment the doors fell open, the men in front of me began falling.

"Over the side!" I heard someone scream.

The moment I hit the water I tightened. "NO NO NO NOT KNOW!" I silently screamed as the images flashed in my mind. I tried to get my pack off but it was no use. The images were getting worse and I was starting to sink even faster.

Everything was starting to go black when a strong pair of hands pulled me up wards, pulled my pack off and dragged me to the beach.

"Are you all right soldier?" a voice yelled in my ear. I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking at me.

"Yes-s, I'm f-fine, thank y-you," I stuttered.

"Can you stand?" the man asked. I simply nodded my head in response.

"Good, do you think you can run over there?" he pointed to group of men sitting behind some metal barriers. I nodded again.

"Ok, I'm going to cover you when you run, now when you get over there I'm going to need you to cover me, got it?" He said as he grabbed a gun from a dead soldier (lost mine in the water) and handed it to me.

"Yes sir," I said staring at the gun. It had the initials CJC carved on its butt (hehe I'm so immature), I hope it didn't belong to someone I know (well I guess it would be knew now).

"OK, get ready," I shifted into the running position, "GO," he yelled.

I could see the bullet's hit the dirt in front of me and I could feel the bullet's behind me hit the ground. Almost there I kept repeating in my head. I felt a bullet graze my right arm a I let out a small squeak of pain but kept running. Someone behind me yelled grenade. Right as I leap into the air the grenade went off and pushed me forward.

"Get off me!" a voice screamed into my ear. "well I'm going to be deaf before this is even over," I thought silently as a rolled of the person I had landed on.

Note: I Hope you liked it

Also thanks to **Random person** for leaving a comment!


	3. German Boy

Note: I won't be writing for a few weeks my grandfather just past away.

** Ray's Pov**

I could see another soldier running towards us. He runs just like Syd, my chest tightened as I think about Syd. I hope she maybe it up the beach. A grenade went off behind the kid and sent him flying towards me. I tried to duck out if the way so he wouldn't land on me but I wasn't fast enough.

"Get off me!" I screamed as the soldier landed on me. I could feel him roll off.

I looked at the soldier who landed on me. My eyes meet angry brown ones.

"Ray?" The soldier said. His eyes widening in surprise.

I know that voice. That voice belongs to Sydney!

"Syd! Is that you?!" My voice rising.

Another soldiers runs up to us. Jackson, his clear blue eyes giving him away.

"I told you to cover me," he growls at Syd.

"Sorry, I was trying not to get blown up," my eyes widen at Syd's tone.

"Enough bickering," Capt. Miller yells at us, his eyes narrow when they land on Syd, "Who are you?"

"Cross, sharp shooter, sir," Syd says looking at Capt. Miller with wide eyes.

"Where's your company?" Miller says motioning for the others, Reiben and Carparzo, to go get Wade off the beach.

"I got separated from them sir when we were going up the beach," Syd's voice comes out as a squeak.

**A few minutes latter up on the beach**

Rays Pov

"Fire in the hole," Capt. Miller yells as the Bangalore explodes.

I duck just in time, shrapnel fly's by my head, I hear some Germans screaming.

Mellish runs over to us and falls down next to me, I look at Syd her eyes are wide and she staring at something. My head turns to look at what she's staring at, a dying German is lying next to her. He's looking at her saying something, she looks back at me and then to the German, and says something (in German). She looks back at me and is about to say something when Mellish shoots the boy through the head.

**Note: I will be putting sayings at the end of all my chapters now. That's all, thanks!**

Never underestimate the pain of a person,

Because in all honesty,

Everyone one is struggling.

Some people are better at hiding it than others.

-Will Smith


End file.
